


Soft and Safe

by MadameShay



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: ABDL, Anal Play, BDSM, Barebacking, Comeplay, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Kink, Overstimulation, Pain, Painplay, Phan Smut, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sadism, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Swearing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameShay/pseuds/MadameShay
Summary: Dan is stressed and so is Phil...so Phil asks if Dan wants to turn the apartment into a "safe space". My first Phan fiction, and I'm literally in it for the kink y'all.





	1. Just A Thought...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in YEARS and this is my first Phan fiction AND I don't even know all of the kinks that I want to add, but I hope you like it.

To be fair, life had been extremely stressful for Dan. For the past year and a half, he had written an entire book and co-directed a stage show. Things that he literally had no training in before he had taken on the tasks. The small vacations that they had taken did nothing for his anxiety and while he was pretty decent at pretending he was alright around his friends, Phil knew that Dan was wound too tight. The moment that they would enter their flat, Dan would deflate. His shoulders would sag and his head would hang and it was obvious that the world just felt too heavy for him. Phil would ask if he wanted to talk about it, but Dan would weakly laugh it off.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m just tired”.

“What are you on about? This is just my face.”

“Oh Phil, you silly guy. I’m constantly a hot mess. You should know this by now.”

Phil would play along, smiling just as weakly. He knew that Dan was stressed, because Phil was stressed too. There were so many deadlines and press conferences and people in their face CONSTANTLY. Phil’s stress manifested itself in illness. He felt like he had been coughing and wheezing for months. Even still, he worried because Dan had no reprieve. The music didn’t calm him and he couldn’t focus on anything enjoyable. He always looked like he was two seconds away from a cataclysmic meltdown and it broke Phil’s heart. He wanted to help his friend more than he could possibly say. He wanted Dan to have a little place where no one asked him to do anything too hard and he could unwind. He wanted to see Dan’s natural light shine through. Fuck, he honestly just wanted him to be comfortable again. 

Little place…

The thought had barreled through him suddenly and Phil sprang from the couch and lunged for his keys much to Dan’s surprise. They had been sitting in the living room watching Battlestar Galactica when Phil all of a sudden moved with haste to leave their apartment. It was uncharacteristic for Phil to not tell Dan where he was going. Though they had no real obligation to announce their comings and goings, it was an unspoken truth that Dan and Phil had a slight codependency issue. It wasn’t as if they were incapable of being apart from each other and sometimes they really did like their own private space. However, as a general rule of thumb, it was a slightly unnerving feeling to be separated from one another. Eating without the other one present felt foreign; incomplete. Touring had honestly made that fact more prominent. They went to different states daily, and had come to realize that the only thing that stopped them from panicking or being devastatingly homesick was the fact that they had each other to lean on. It was all innocent in its own right, but the staff and their friends did have to stifle giggles when Dan would dramatically call for Phil from across the venue because he wasn’t in his line of sight and he needed to know if this line sounded too cheesy or if the pose was too awkward. As it were, Dan didn’t want to come off as needy so he didn’t ask Phil why he was leaving. Phil was a grown man, and he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

The pang of worry and desperation that ghosted over Dan’s heart as he watched Phil put on his jacket would go away. 

Phil skipped to the stairs with his keys and phone in hand. He gave Dan a hurried wave and headed towards the door. Dan put the episode on pause without a word and started messing around on the Internet while trying really really really hard to ignore how unbelievably silent the apartment was when Phil was gone. He tried not to let words like “stagnant” and “lonely” dance around in his mind. They were two separate people who needed to do things independently. Dan REALLY needed to accept that. The brown haired boy rolled his eyes at his actions and proceeded to do some premium shit posting for what felt like an eternity until he heard rattling downstairs that indicated Phil was returning. Dan didn’t move a muscle and tried very hard to show no excitement about the fact that his flatmate was back. The closer Phil’s footsteps got, the better he felt. Maybe it was weird, but he didn’t want to think about it too much. He just wanted Phil to come back so he could start breathing normally again. 

When Phil entered the lounge, he looked winded and jittery. His awkward stance seemed even more awkward and he was chewing at his bottom lip while holding on to a paper bag for dear life. 

Dan grunted, hoping that it came off as casual interest.

“Dan? Can we talk about something?”

Dan’s panic came back tenfold and he could feel his palms sweating as he placed his laptop on the coffee table. Why did Phil seem so serious and nervous? They were home. 

“Sure, Phil. What’s up?” 

“First off, I’m just going to be upfront. What I’m about to propose is weird and you 100% don’t have to do it. If you want, after I’m done speaking, you can act like this conversation never happened. Alright?”

Dan’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest from the anxiety. He didn’t know what was going on at all.

“Okay…”

“You’ve seemed a bit off for a while now. I think I know why. I mean, life has been crazy for the both of us what with the book and the tour and everything. “

“Yeah. Things have been intense. I keep thinking that I’ll get a better handle on everything. I mean, we did BBC and I even did a documentary but it’s just been more overwhelming than I had thought it would be.”

Dan sighed heavily as if he had gathered it from the bottom of his soul. He was embarrassed but relieved to finally admit to Phil that he was having a hard time. It helped him feel like he wasn’t keeping a big secret. Phil smiled gently and began to open the paper bag. He pulled out a pacifier. It was baby blue with a little cartoon puppy in the middle. He also pulled out what appeared to be a dog collar. It was black and basic looking. Nothing to call home about. 

Dan looked at the items and furrowed his brows.

“What are those for?”

“I know this sounds fucking crazy…but I kind of think that I could help you relax. I think we could help each other.”

“I’m not following”.

Phil felt himself blush. This might have been the worst thing he’s ever thought to do. It just seemed like it would be worth it. 

“I was thinking we could turn the house into a kind of safe place. We know each other well and we trust each other. If you wanted, we could…role play…together.”

They both sat in silence for what felt like ages. Dan and Phil weren’t dating. Dan honestly didn’t even know if Phil dated at all. With the exception of some drunken rendezvous, they NEVER addressed anything romantic regarding one another. That was just for the shippers. It wasn’t anything real. Dan felt like he had heard something wrong, but the pacifier and collar were still in Phil’s pale hands.

“I’m sorry. This was a bad idea” Phil said, disheartened. 

“Wait.”

Phil looked at Dan who was studying the pacifier as if it was something he’d never seen before.

“What…what would we do?” Dan asked slowly.

“Whatever you wanted. I could wrap you in a blanket and give you the pacifier. You could watch your favorite movies and play video games. I could…I could feed you and bathe you.” Phil’s voice was little more than a whisper as if saying all of this too loudly would scare Dan away. When Dan started gazing at the collar, Phil cleared his throat and continued.

“If you wanted, I could put the collar on you and it could be more of a…pet…thing. I could pet you and you wouldn’t talk and I could teach you tricks and feed you treats out of my hand. Things like that.”

Dan was breathing shakily. It all sounded so nice, but it was so unexpected. 

“Why…what made you want this?”

“I think we have a lot of responsibilities…and this could be an escape for us both.”

Dan looked into Phil’s breathtaking eyes and felt himself get light headed. He inhaled deeply, just now realizing that he was holding his breath.

“Th-that wouldn’t be weird for you? To do that? With me?”

Phil ducked his head down and smiled.

“No. I think I’d rather enjoy it. It doesn’t have to turn into anything sexual. I just want to be bonded to you.”

“What do you mean?” Dan asked while leaning in closer to Phil. The faint smell of his cologne made Dan feel warm and happy.

“I don’t know, Dan. Just…over the years, I’ve found myself wanting to be closer to you. I enjoy you. I just thought this could be something that we share. A little more intimate.”

Phil braved a glance, and was greeted with rosy cheeks and half lidded eyes. Dan looked as if he was under a trance, and Phil could feel his breath on his lips. Phil wanted to devour him. He wanted to kiss Dan breathless. He wanted to bite and lick at his pink lips and pale neck until he was littered with bruises. He wanted to place his hands around his throat and relish the noises of hearing an angel gasp for air. He wanted Dan so badly that he could barely stand it, but he didn’t want to push. He resisted the urge to kiss him and put the items back into the bag.

“Phil?”

“Yes, Dan?”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind? If…”

“Not at all.”

Dan closed his eyes and imagined it. He imagined Phil feeding him applesauce while he wore one of their comfortable onesies. He imagined sucking on the pacifier while Phil’s soft hands played with his hair. He shivered, and looked down at his lap.

“I want that, Phil. I want…you to take care of me.” 

“I’ll take such good care of you. I promise.”

Phil put his hand on Dan’s cheek and rubbed lightly. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Dan would say yes, but he was going to make sure that he gave Dan everything he needed. 

Dan closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch. He brought both hands up to meet the one on his cheek. Then, he slowly turned his head and opened his mouth. Phil watched in shock as Dan took Phil’s thumb into his mouth and began to suck it. The older man froze, unsure of the appropriate action to take. Dan’s mouth was warm and he was sucking as if he were feeding from a bottle. His soft tongue was gently pressed to the pad of Phil’s thumb and he was letting out barely audible moans of gratification. 

They stayed like this for a few precious moments until Dan let the thumb fall from his mouth. They stared into one another’s eyes without a word. There was too much to say. There was nothing to say.

“Soon, Dan. I’m going to make you feel better so soon. I promise”

Dan nodded his head in understanding and stood up to go to his room. He had been through too many emotions and all he knew he needed in that moment was to lie the fuck down.

Phil headed to his room as well, head spinning and half a hard on straining his black denim jeans. As soon as he closed his door, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He flopped down on his bed and roughly pulled down his pants and briefs until his penis was freed. He wasted no time, placing his hand around his cock and fucking up into his own hand. He put his other hand around his mouth, trying not to make enough noise for Dan to hear. He wanted to appear as neutral as possible until Dan gave him permission. Even still, images of fucking Dan into his mattress flooded his mind and he was bucking so erratically into his own hand that he was grateful that his headboard was too sturdy to hit the wall. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and after a few harsh thrusts and a twist of his wrists around his swollen head, he was spilling all over his hand. He panted for a few moments and then awkwardly reached for a towel from his laundry hamper. 

Little did he know, Dan was in the room across from him, doing the exact same thing while gently whispering…

“Daddy…please…”


	2. Not so Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's first play session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm sorry??? This was not soft at all. I guess I just got excited. The rest of the scenes should be softer (in theory). It's also long and I can't space worth shit. Be gentle. Also...sorry for the language? I guess I'll put a warning.
> 
> Any way, enjoy!

Much like the term “sound barrier”, Phil was not exactly sure if he used the word “ironic” in the right way. You see, Phil felt that the situation he was in right now was “ironic” but he was sure that there was a better word for it. Maybe it was “ironic” that he was focusing on whether this was the right word to use instead of the PR disaster happening in front of his very eyes. 

Dan had gotten through the entire tour without incident. He had gotten through the documentary without incident. He had even gotten through a charity event that had WAY more people than he was expecting without incident.

So no one was prepared for Dan Howell to lose his ever loving shit at a teens award show that he wasn’t even hosting. The idea seemed, well, ironic.

Phil didn’t see exactly what happened. He only had the vague memory of someone bumping into Dan when they had entered the green room, and he hadn’t thought much of it at the time. Dan was a professional who could handle something as minuet as someone nudging him. Phil also dismissed the comments that were being made under people’s breath about them not being “real celebrities” or that they “shouldn’t be back here”. To him, these were nothing more than words that went in one ear and out the other. It wasn’t until he and Dan had already accepted their “Best Vlogger” award and were headed to the green room to say their goodbyes that he realized something was wrong. Dan was scowling fiercely, and his fists were balled so tightly that Phil could see his knuckles going white. 

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked. His northern accent putting even more emphasis on his concern.

“I’m ready to go. I’ve been ready to go.” Dan said through gritted teeth and tight lips. Dan hardly got like this, but when he did, Phil knew that there was no arguing that needed to be done. 

“We’ll say goodbye and head out. Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

Phil rested the hand that wasn’t holding the award on Dan’s shoulder and felt the younger man relax. They hadn’t had the time to play since Phil had proposed the idea, but tonight seemed like a great night to finally show Dan what was in all of the Amazon packages that had recently been coming to their apartment.  
They had just entered the green room and Dan had just started to smile when the same person that had bumped into Dan earlier bumped into him again…this time with a plate of powdered donuts and a cocktail in hand.

“What the fuck?! Watch where you’re going, you asshole!” 

Phil didn’t know who this woman with the sequined dress was. He didn’t know if she was drunk or just rude. All he could be sure of was the fact that Dan was [not] going to react well…and he wasn’t going to be able to do anything about it. He watched Dan inhale deeply while taking in the mess that was all over his black and white bomber jacket. He noted the fire in the boy’s eyes as he bore into the bitch that had bumped him.

Ironic, Phil thought. They almost had made it through without incident.

“FIRST OF ALL YOU STUPID MALNOURISHED LITTLE CUNT NUGGET! YOU’VE BEEN A FUCKING NIGHTMARE TOWARDS ME ALL NIGHT!” Dan bellowed, effectively silencing everyone in the green room.

“You’ve been talking shit since we walked through the door. You’ve bumped me and stomped on my feet REPEATEDLY and now THIS?! I don’t know what the fuck your problem is or who the fuck you think you are, but if you want to have a problem then I CAN BE A MOTHERFUCKING PROBLEM BITCH!”

The blonde woman stared with wide eyes and stuttered while looking around the room for help. Dan took two steps towards her until they were nose to nose. Phil saw security guards rushing towards them and let his instincts kick in. He sprinted to Dan and took him by the crook of his elbow. Before security had a chance to stop them, Phil rushed Dan to the door while screaming “We’re leaving! Sorry!”.

He ran with Dan until he was out of the building. He thanked all of the deities that he had the foresight to call an Uber before they had accepted their award. Phil ran to the car and opened the backseat door, hurrying Dan in before security decided to pursue them. When the door closed and the driver headed off, Phil finally collapsed into his seat while gasping for air.

They didn’t talk for the entire ride home. Once they were dropped off and Phil paid the fare, they entered their apartment in silence. Dan wouldn’t even look at Phil. His body was trembling. His fist were still balled up.

They both entered the lounge without a word. Neither one of them knew what to do or what to say.

Phil put the award on the fireplace mantel and then gently put his hands on Dan’s shoulders. Dan couldn’t hold it any longer. He let out a loud sob and didn’t stop. He cried and cried until he couldn’t breathe out of his nose. Phil gently guided him to the couch and embraced him. There was nothing he needed to say. He just traced circles on Dan’s back, completely unfazed about the fact that his red, white and blue jumper was going to be a mess as well. 

After twenty minutes, Dan sat up and removed his jacket. He was only sniffling now, and he was mad that he had cried himself into a migraine. He felt so stupid.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Phil asked quietly.

“She was being awful. What is there to talk about?” 

“I’m not talking about her.” Phil stated while taking off his own jacket.

Dan sighed and started massaging his temples.

“I’m just done. Sick of smiling. Sick of acting. Just done. I have nothing left to give.”

“That’s fine. I feel the same way.”

“You definitely don’t act like it. You seem so fucking composed and in character all of the time. I’m quite envious actually.”

“Don’t be. I’m not composed. I’m repressed. There’s a very big difference.”

Dan looked at Phil and considered what he had just said.

“Repressed. Interesting word.”

Dan slowly eased himself off of the couch and on to his knees while gently separating Phil’s legs so that he could fit in between them. Phil’s breath hitched as Dan rested his head on Phil’s clothed inner thigh.

“When I hear the word repressed, it sounds like something I can get you to release. Is it possible, Phil? Can I help you let it go?” Dan asked breathily.

Phil’s head was spinning. He didn’t know what to feel or what to think…and he was losing the ability to focus on either of those. He put his hand in Dan’s hair and yanked his head back until he was looking him in the eye. The pain was shocking and satisfying and Dan let out a throaty moan that he didn’t have time to bite back. 

Blue eyes with blown pupils met brown eyes that matched. Phil leaned down with lightning speed and kissed Dan deeply. Dan returned it with enthusiasm, tongues licking teeth and teeth nibbling at lips. The kisses got wetter and more impatient as seconds passed and Dan felt Phil pull his head back again. The pain felt delicious and he moaned again, louder.

“Go to my room and strip. I want nothing on you when I get in that room. Got it?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?” Phil spat while wrapping a hand around Dan’s throat and cutting off his air supply for a few seconds. Dan gasped after he was released, feeling himself grow impossibly hard. It was all so fast and so heavy handed. Dan already felt himself losing it and they had barely done anything.

“Yes, Sir.”

Phil smirked and let go of Dan’s hair. He barely even looked like the soft man that Dan was accustomed to. He looked lethal and intimidating. His teeth looked a little too sharp and his eyes a little too narrow. It was everything that Dan needed. Upon being released, Dan scrambled to get on his feet and all but ran to Phil’s room. Phil stood up slowly, stretching his long limbs and heading to Dan’s room. He opened Dan’s top drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. It was no secret that Dan was more active when it came to masturbating and sex in general. After living together all of these years and having a pretty open door policy about their bedrooms, Phil knew where everything was. He collected the items and crossed the hall, opening the door to see Dan completely stripped and on all fours on the floor.

“Jesus” Phil said lowly. It was everything he had ever dreamed of and he wanted to take Dan right then, but there was something that Dan needed. Something they BOTH needed more than sex. They needed to fall apart. Dan needed Phil to tear him apart and then build him again.

Phil put the condom on the top of his dresser and opened the top drawer. Dan looked with interest as Phil pulled out the black collar, a pair of black elbow length latex gloves and a butt plug with a long, black, bushy tail attached to it. Phil placed these items along with the lube next to Dan on the ground and shed his own clothing. 

Dan stared at Phil’s dick with lust in his eyes. Dan didn’t consider himself a size queen, but it was always a bonus when he was confronted with a well endowed man. He had never seen Phil out and fully hard before. He was a healthy size, thick and slightly curved. Dan knew he’d feel so good inside and that he’d hit his prostate perfectly. The younger boy whined desperately. He wanted it. He wanted HIM. 

Phil got on his knees and fastened the collar to Dan’s neck. He then put the gloves on Dan and kissed him softly. 

“You’re going to be a good little boy. I’m going to train you until you’re my perfect little boy, but not tonight. Tonight, you’re just going to look pretty and take my cock. Can you do that? Can you be my cute little cock whore tonight, Danny?”

Dan hummed in agreement and wiggled his butt. Phil responded with a quick kiss and a slap to the ass. 

“The rules are simple tonight, love. You don’t talk unless I tell you to or unless you’re saying the safe word. The safe word is concrete. Do you understand, baby boy?”

Dan nodded his head and wiggled his ass again. All of this was great, but he was horny and impatient. Phil smiled and quickly lubed two of his fingers. 

“Don’t worry baby boy, you won’t have to wait long. I just want to see your pretty little tail first. Can you do that for me?” 

Dan nodded his head and was rewarded with a sharp slap to his ass cheek again. He loved the sting that it left and he inhaled sharply. Phil shifted behind his slender friend, taking in the view. Dan was not small, and his cock was releasing precum onto the carpet. His asshole puckered invitingly. Phil let out a breathy laugh and licked a stripe from his ball sack to his hole. Dan’s whole body shuddered as Phil did it again and again. After the 3rd time, Phil let his tongue explore inside of Dan, wiggling and thrusting as he tried to get deeper. His hands were holding Dan’s cheeks apart and his fingers were digging into his skin roughly. He knew that Dan needed to let it all out. At least this first time.

Dan cooed and trembled while Phil pushed into him. It all felt amazing, but like it just wasn’t enough. Dan NEEDED this to go faster. He needed more. The Brit took a chance, rocking his hips back to meet Phil’s thrust. The older man moaned and Dan could feel the vibration in his fingertips. He wanted more. He needed more. 

As if on cue, Dan squeaked as Phil added his two lubed fingers inside along with his tongue. Dan had never had somebody open him up this way, and the pressure he was feeling made his balls ache with pleasure. Phil was scissoring him while licking deep inside. Dan felt filthy and desperate, rocking back in earnest and praying that Phil would enter him soon. 

Phil slowly took his fingers and his tongue out and kissed Dan’s hole while lubing the plug. Dan tasted so good that Phil had a hard time leaving him alone, but he knew that it could only get better from here. He lifted his head suddenly and lined the plug up with Dan. In 2 swift motions, the bulb had entered him. Dan curled his toes and let out a satisfied sigh. Finally, something he could squeeze around. He swayed his hips, letting the weight from the tail add more pressure in satisfying places. Dan was so happy to have something inside of him, he almost didn’t notice Phil’s cock in his face. The younger boy licked his lips eagerly and would’ve been embarrassed about the saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth if he wasn’t so aroused.

“You’re already such a good boy. You already know what I want you to do, don’t you?” Phil said, shaking his member in front of Dan’s lips. To answer, Dan opened his mouth wide with an “ahh” sound while looking up at Phil with the most innocent eyes he could think to give. 

“Bless me. I’ve got such a pretty baby boy.” The words came out like silk as he slid himself into Dan’s hot mouth. He placed himself halfway and waited for Dan’s reaction. The brown haired boy moaned loudly and used his tongue to lick all of the precum off of Phil. It was heavy in his mouth, and the feeling of being filled on both ends was doing his head in. He started bobbing his head up and down while making sure to take more of Phil with each move. Phil panted and placed both of his hands in Dan’s soft curls. It was well known that Dan had a big mouth, and he was using this opportunity to show Phil what he could do with it.

“Fuck. It’s so hard to want to be nice to you when you’ve got such a dirty little mouth. You’re acting like you want me to fuck your throat. Do you, baby boy? Do you want me to fuck your throat before I fuck your pretty little ass?” 

Phil pulled Dan’s hair, making him release his cock. 

“Answer me.”

“Yes Daddy! Yes, please!” Dan cried, face flushed and eyes glazed.

“What did you call me?”

Dan’s eyes widened with panic. He forgot that some people were turned off by that phrase. As he went to say sorry, he felt Phil hit him in the cheek with his erection. Dan looked on as Phil licked his lips and hit him in the cheek again. 

“I called you Daddy.” He said sweetly, using this to his full advantage. Phil let out a low growl and leaned forward to press the plug deeper into Dan’s prostate, making the tan boy mewl from the sensation. Phil then used both hands to roughly widen Dan’s mouth. Dan closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, inviting Phil in.

“Tap my thigh 3 times if you need me to stop.” Phil said hurriedly before thrusting deep into Dan’s mouth.  
Both men moaned from the feeling and Phil set a brutal pace as he snapped his hips. Dan’s mouth was warm, and his tongue was trying to lick as much as it could while Dan slightly gagged. The first time Phil heard the noise, he slowed down. Dan took a gloved hand and moved Phil’s hand from his mouth to his curls, indicating that he wanted Phil to hold him down. Phil tested it, slamming his cock into Dan’s throat and holding him there. Dan sputtered for a few seconds, but transitioned quickly to breathing out of his nose. Dan moaned around Phil, swaying his hips so he could tighten around the plug more.

“God damn. You’re perfect, baby boy.” Dan’s eyes fluttered at the praise and he whined nasally, silently begging Phil to thrust again…and thrust he did. Phil gave no pity to the man in front of him, hitting the back of his tonsils while letting out expletives under his breath. Dan was no better, letting out filthy moans while tears streamed down his sweat slicked cheeks. He knew his throat would hurt tomorrow, but he couldn’t help it. There was a heat that was starting to build in the pit of his stomach and he just wanted to let it burn him.

Dan was ripped out of his thoughts when he felt Phil let go of his hair and leave his mouth. He whined, showing his disapproval. Phil chuckled before grabbing his tail and tugging harshly, making Dan cry out and leak more onto the carpet. 

“Oh, I know. You would’ve let me fuck your face all night, wouldn’t you baby boy? That’s not what I want though. I want to impale you. I want to fuck you so deep that you feel me in your stomach.”

Dan shivered and brought his head lower to the ground, presenting his pink hole as best as he could. Phil stood up to get the condom, but Dan grabbed his ankle in protest.

“What are you doing?”

Dan looked at Phil longingly.

“Speak baby.”

“We both got tested before the tour.”

This was true. Just like all of their other regularly scheduled doctors’ appointments , Dan and Phil got tested together. After they both were cleared of having any STIs or STDs, they celebrated by ordering balonagse.

“Yeah…and?”

“I haven’t slept with anyone since before the tour. Have you?”

“No. I haven’t really been up for it.”

Dan arched his back dramatically and put his head to the side so he could look Phil dead in the eye. 

“I want Daddy to breed me. I want you to fuck me raw.”

Phil’s mind went fuzzy and he was convinced that he could’ve come right then. He tried to steady his breath, but his mind wasn’t having it. 

°Baby boy, if you want Daddy raw, I promise I’ll paint your walls with my children.”

Dan bit his lips as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. He had never heard Phil like this, and between the praise and the degradation he knew he wouldn’t last long. He corrected his position while Phil prepared himself with the lube. As soon as Dan felt Phil’s member at his entrance, he heard the man say,

“The safe word is concrete. You’re allowed to talk now. Tell me when you’re going to come.”

Phil pushed into Dan half way and was rewarded with a small scream and a full body shake. He tried to wait for Dan to become more adjusted, but Dan didn’t want to wait. He was trying his best to fuck himself, breathing hard and begging for Phil to go in all of the way.

“Won’t that hurt, baby?”

“God, that’s what I WANT. I want Daddy to take it and hurt me.” Dan sobbed. 

Phil’s eyes widened, and against his better judgement, he pushed himself completely into Dan, punching another wail out of his lover.

“Da-ah-dy! Pleeeeaaaaasee!” Dan was gone. Phil was so big and so thick and he felt so fucking good. Dan didn’t even know what he was begging for, but he NEEDED it. He needed Phil. He panted and scratched at the carpet beneath him as he was pounced into. The rhythm Phil had set was impossible for him to keep up with. Dan couldn’t push back fast enough and instead was jolted forward every time Phil slammed back inside of him. The sound of skin slapping against skin was deafening in Dan’s ears and all he could do was cry out as Phil spanked him and thrust.

“You like that?” Smack. “You like being used, baby boy?” Smack. “You’re such a greedy little whore.” Smack.

Dan let the tears fall from his eyes as he focused on the pain in his knees and elbows from the rug burn Phil was giving him. His ass, his throat…all of it hurt and it felt so /good/. Dan was nothing more in this moment than something for Phil to get off inside of. He could feel every inch of the onyx haired boy go in and out. He felt no tension, no worry. All he could feel was Phil.

Meanwhile, Phil was losing himself quickly. Dan was letting out screams that porn stars couldn’t replicate, and while Phil was worried when Dan first started crying, that all went away when he started chanting “Daddy, more” in a voice that Phil had never heard before. It sounded breathy and small, and it made this even better for Phil. Dan was tightening around Phil’s cock, giving the perfect amount of friction. He was so pliant and submissive, whimpering without even attempting to touch his own dick which was flushed an angry red. Phil used the hand that wasn’t holding Dan steady to pull his head back, making him arch more. The younger boy hissed in satisfaction, letting his mouth fall slack and his eyes roll.

They went on like this for a half an hour. Dan’s body quivering as Phil fucked him doggy style. It wasn’t until Dan started shaking uncontrollably that Phil let up at all.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Daddy, I’m ready to come now.” Dan said in that little voice Phil liked so much.

“Yeah? How do you want me to help?” 

“Do what you were just doing.”

“Anything for you.”

“And Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“Don’t stop until you come.”

Phil bit his knuckle and slammed into Dan’s prostate, earning one hell of a broken moan.

“Are you sure? That might hurt.”

“I want Daddy to use me and come inside of me. Pl-ease D-d-daddy.”

Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan’s shoulder. It wasn’t “I love you” but it was the most affection he’d shown all night.

“The safe word is concrete. Hold on baby boy. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Dan smiled and closed his eyes as he felt Phil begin again. Every thrust hit his prostate directly. He couldn’t catch his breath enough to talk and before he even knew what was happening, Dan came hard and untouched. Ropes of white covered Phil’s carpet and Dan’s inner thigh. The boy felt boneless and collapsed onto his face. Phil stuck to his request and didn’t stop. Dan turned his face to the side and let Phil destroy him. His legs hurt something awful, but all he said was “Fuck me Daddy” while Phil had his way with him. Dan tried his best to clench around Phil, but it was no use. His muscles were too tired. His insides screamed at the overstimulation, but that just made Dan want it more.

A few minutes passed and then Dan heard Phil let out a low cry. He felt his hips stutter. Dan used all of his strength to fuck back onto Phil.

“Give it to me, Daddy. Give me your cream. I earned it. I was such a good boy.”

Phil clutched onto Dan’s hips and exploded inside of him. Dan could feel pump after pump as Phil spammed inside of him. His walls were coated with warm, sticky juices and Phil rode the orgasm until he had nothing left. Afterwards, he pulled out of Dan slowly and collapsed onto his side. Dan moaned gently as he felt some of Phil’s seed dribble down his shaft. 

Phil had barely caught his breath when he noticed Dan trying to get up. Phil pulled Dan close and held him, but Dan lazily brushed his hands away.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Dan laughed and yawned a little.

“This is going to sound so fucked up, but I don’t want you to cuddle me.”

Phil felt a little panic.

“Why? Are you mad at me?”

Dan laughed again and kissed Phil’s cheek.

“No, trust me. You’ll have plenty of times to give me all of the aftercare I need…but this one…I don’t want you to treat me nicely. It’ll make this whole thing perfect for me.”

Phil wasn’t sure he understood, but he was getting tired quickly.

“Are- are you sure?”

“Trust me. You did everything perfect. Now, I just want to lie down and think about what I let you do to me.”

Phil leaned up and with his last bit of strength, he spit in Dan’s face.

“If that’s the case, then get the fuck out of my room…and don’t clean yourself until tomorrow. I want you to wear what I’ve done to you like a prize. Do you understand?”

Dan smiled and crawled to the door before giving Phil a very small and tired…

“Yes Daddy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...any feedback would be appreciated...and sorry it'seems so vulgar


	3. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED SO HARD TO MAKE THIS GOOD AND I JUST COULDN'T. Oh well. WARNING: dd/lb and little space mentioned. That's a major turn off for some people. Also, this was my first attempt at fluff (because I'm a sinner) so sorry if it's lame and cheesy.

Dan stirred and had only two thoughts in his mind.

“Ow. Fuck.”

Dan knew that he had gotten far too rough with Phil last night, but he never thought that he’d be in a situation where he was genuinely afraid of moving after sex. Everything hurt, and everything felt sticky. Dan’s mouth was as dry as a desert, and the only thing he wanted more than a drink was a bath. He groaned and tried to roll on his side, just to test how much trouble he was going to have for the rest of the day…

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” 

Dan stared at his door and contemplated calling for Phil. He really did want some assistance, but he was more afraid of Phil seeing him vulnerable than Phil being rough with him. Dan knew that it was stupid. Phil wasn’t like other people. He had proven that countless times, but Dan was a cynic. He had tried to open up and let people take care of him, but he always ended up being dumped which had given him major trust issues. It was something he had been working on for years, but he still felt like the best thing he could do was keep to himself rather than let someone see him weak. 

“Is my baby boy awake? Is he ready for brekkies?” Phil chimed happily. Dan felt himself get pleasantly tingly and instinctively snuggled into his pillow. The voice was so sweet and inviting, just like everything about Phil. If Dan were less of a twat, he’d love to be in a real relationship with his teen idol. Phil was the first person to make Dan feel like he was special and like he didn’t need to change who he was. He understood when Dan was depressed and never tried to get him to “snap out of it”. Phil had rearranged appointments and taken over editing jobs just to give Dan the time he needed to feel better. In a word, he was perfect. Dan was just so pessimistic that he was always convinced it would go sour if he admitted how much he cared for Phil. So, he decided to settle for the next best thing. He decided to keep Phil as close as he could without hurting himself. He became his best friend and traveled the world with him; met his family and wrote a book with him. 

Wouldn’t you know? It still didn’t feel like enough, and Dan did still get hurt. The only difference was that it was his own fucking fault. 

“Dan? May I come in?” Phil asked, a little less confident. Dan made a small noise of approval and closed his eyes. He might have his own hang ups, but he wasn’t going to miss out on the chance of having Phil close to him all day just because he had baggage. Phil opened the door and carefully walked inside. He hadn’t straightened his hair, and his glasses were slightly crooked on his face. Dan smiled at the Star Wars pajama bottoms, Papyrus shirt and narwhal slippers that came into view in front of him. Phil was an amazing man. An awesome, stupid, amazing man.

“Mornin’ baby boy. Why were you ignoring me?” Phil asked with an exaggerated pout.

“I wasn’t.” Dan responded meekly. Why was he having such a fucking crisis? This was what he wanted, and yet he felt like he needed to hide.

“Hey, look at me.” Phil lifted Dan’s chin and smiled gently.

“I know last night got a little crazy, and I know you might not want to see me right now, but I woke up and I couldn’t stop thinking about taking care of you. I’ll respect your wishes if you ask me to leave, but if you’d be willing, I’d really love to run you a bath and feed you.”

Dan felt tears stinging his eyes and he felt so stupid about it. Why was this part so hard for him? 

“You don’t have to do that” the younger man said, barely able to keep his composure.

“Dan, I want to. I want that more than anything. Please?”

Dan felt so conflicted and Phil sounded so hurt and everything felt too emotional… and then Dan felt himself become engrossed with a new feeling. It was like his brain had restarted. Everything looked a bit bigger and he felt so much smaller. Dan didn’t understand what had happened, but he all of a sudden was not capable of thinking about the complexity of his feelings. It’s not that they had gone away. He just couldn’t think big thoughts. He looked at Phil, confused.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked. Dan had made a weird face as if he had gotten hurt, and now the boy looked scared. 

“Umm…I just got dumb.” 

Phil’s eyes widened. That voice. It was that voice he had heard last night. Small and breathless. Did Dan really not know what was going on? 

“Dumb, what do you mean?

Dan just blinked.

“I can’t make big words right now. I don’t know why.” 

Phil smiled and sat down on the bed next to Dan, gently stroking his hair. 

“It’s okay, baby boy. This can happen when you have to do too many big boy things.”

Dan whimpered and leaned in to Phil’s touch. Why was he so afraid to do this earlier when he now felt like he would break down if Phil wasn’t right by him? 

“Yeah, sometimes big boys get really stressed and scared and need someone to make them brekkies and give them cuddles.” 

“I want a bath.” Dan said simply. He wasn’t scared anymore, but still really confused. Why was Phil so calm? What did he know that Dan didn’t know about his own feelings? Why couldn’t he think properly?

“I’m going to run you a bath and I’ll help you get there. What do you want to wear today?”

Dan thought about it. Anything tight sounded awful. Dan felt like his entire wardrobe was his enemy. 

“I’d like jammies.” Jammies? Dan scrunched his face at his own word, but realized that it felt more natural then anything else. 

“Does baby boy want a onesie?”

“Yes, please.”

Phil smiled and stood up from the bed. While it was a strange situation, Phil felt honored to help Dan through his first regression. Phil remembered researching little space and age regression shortly after moving in with Dan. His younger friend was prone to tantrums, but usually covered them up with apathy or one of his world famous “existential crises”. Even more interesting to Phil was when Dan got really excited or just drunk enough to not care about how he sounded. He would restructure his sentences to things more juvenile in nature. The first time he had heard Dan beg “Can it bees tree decorating time?!”, his heart melted. Dan’s eyes had gotten so wide and Phil felt love swell in his chest. He knew he wanted to be Dan’s caretaker years ago, but he had just now realized that Dan didn’t even know he needed one. 

“Does baby boy want to wear Totoro or Charmander?” 

“Charmander,please.” Dan answered softly. 

“Good job! You’re so polite! I’m going to get the bath started. Do you need anything else?”

Dan stared at Phil for a few seconds and then held his arms out. The longer he sat there, the less independent he felt. He needed Phil so much. He needed a bath and his onesie. He needed…

“Hug, Daddy. Please?”

Phil chuckled and scooped Dan into his arms, kissing all over his cheeks and making Dan giggle.   
The rest of the morning went on without a hitch. Phil gave Dan a piggy back ride to the bathroom and took his time gently scrubbing his body with his favorite vanilla body scrub. He dressed the boy in the bright orange onesie and some soft briefs before giving him another piggy back ride to the kitchen. He didn’t know the exact age that Dan had regressed to, but he was very independent even in his little state. Phil had to gently chastise when Dan tried to reach for his own cup or bowl.

“No baby boy. I’ve got it.”

“I can help!” Dan pouted, his voice getting more child like with every sentence he said.

“You’re going to help me pick something to watch on TV while we eat. That’s a very important job. Think you can handle it?”

Dan gave Phil’s cheek an affectionate nuzzle. This all felt so perfect. He couldn’t even explain it to himself. There was just so much joy and trust, and Phil was doing everything that he needed to feel secure and safe. 

“I’ll pick da BEST thing! Just for you. I promise.” 

They got comfortable in front of their TV and binge watched Avatar: the Last Airbender for hours. Dan stayed glued to Phil’s side the entire time, humming happily and occasionally kicking his feet. Phil beamed at Dan, feeling blessed that he could comfort the boy through all of the stress. Phil leaned over the coffee table and grabbed the pacifier that he had shown Dan the first night. He wasn’t sure if Dan would want it, but Phil couldn’t get the image out of his mind. He had to try. 

“Does baby boy want a paci?” Phil asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Yes, please!” 

Dan smiled so wide that his dimples could be seen, and then he opened his mouth expectantly. Phil knew he shouldn’t enjoy this. Everything was supposed to be innocent today. He’d be lying if he said that putting the pacifier in Dan’s mouth didn’t make blood rush to every part of his body. Dan cooed with the nipple in his mouth, sucking quietly and gently rubbing his head on Phil’s thigh. It all felt so soothing and light. Dan couldn’t remember a time when he had felt so relaxed.

“B-baby boy. Don’t w-wiggle your head so much.” Phil stuttered. He felt like an absolute pervert, but his body wouldn’t cooperate with him. Dan looked up Phil’s flushed cheeks and then at the tent in his pajama pants. Dan hummed quizzically. How had he managed to do that?

“Daddy?” He said thickly, the word sounding muffled through his paci.

“Daddy’s so sorry baby boy. His body is being naughty.” Phil felt true shame. This aspect of their relationship wasn’t supposed to be sexual. He just wanted this to be therapeutic for the two of them. Then again, Phil couldn’t help himself around Dan. The boy with his chocolate eyes and full pink lips had driven him insane for years. 

Dan took out his pacifier and gave Phil a coquettish smile before gently hovering over the man’s clothed erection.

“Does that mean I have a naughty body, Daddy?” 

Phil bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan. It should be a crime for him to sound that innocent when Phil felt like his skin was burning.

“No, baby boy. You don’t have a naughty body.” 

“Really? Cause I’m doing the same thing down there.” Dan slowly dragged his body against Phil’s making sure he could feel the pressure from his erection through the thin fabric. Phil made an audible gulp and grabbed Dan by his hips. This couldn’t be a thing, could it?

“Am I bad for Daddy because my body is being naughty?” Dan rolled his hips against Phil’s member eliciting a shaky breath and a tighter grip from his caregiver. 

“No baby. You c-can’t help it. It’s Daddy who shouldn’t try to touch.”

“Why?” Dan was grinding against Phil with a steady motion, the friction and warmth of his Daddy making him feel like a completely different person. 

“Because Daddy is here to care of you and not touch your big boy parts.” 

Dan giggled in a way that was /almost/ innocent, before licking Phil’s neck and grinding down harshly, making Phil buck into the touch.

“Daddy…”He whispered into the man’s ear.

“Y-yes?”

“Touch me on my big boy parts. I feel so full down there. Please?”

Phil completely lost it, gripping Dan’s hips tightly and dry humping against him. Dan threw his head back, clawing at Phil’s shirt while working in tandem to make the friction better.

“Daddy, no more clothes please? Pleeeeaaaaasee?” the boy whined. Phil silently agreed, bolting up and undoing Dan’s zipper until he was just in his briefs. Dan also tugged Phil’s pajama bottoms down fervently, moaning when he felt the erection against his hand. Phil discarded Dan’s briefs and placed the boy flush against his chest until they could feel each others need on their thighs. Phil started bucking gently, squeezing Dan’s ass as he worked up a steady rhythm. He knew they couldn’t have real penetration because of last night, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t make him feel good.

Dan trembled as he matched Phil’s strokes, sweat gathering on his brow. The heat and the friction all felt so intoxicating. Dan felt himself floating more into his little space where all of his senses screamed for his Daddy. 

“Is this okay, baby?” Phil gritted out.

“Ah-yes. So good, Daddy. Thank you.” 

Phil kissed Dan passionately and quickened his pace. The smaller man’s voice was so light and airy that his words barely came out. Phil loved it so much. Phil loved all of this.

“Daddy loves you baby.” 

Dan gasped and bit at Phil’s neck before thrusting erratically. He was consumed by emotion, needy and sensitive.

“I love you Daddy! Say it again!”

“I love you baby. I love you Dan.” 

Dan squirmed with delight and felt tears prick his eyes. 

“I love you Daddy! I love you so so much!”

Phil couldn’t take it. He stopped thrusting and put a hand between the both of them, furiously jacking Dan off. Dan returned the favor, squeezing Phil firmly before starting his ministrations. Both men were practically screaming from the pleasure and the intimacy. Before long, Phil knew he wasn’t going to last. He pulled Dan close and kissed him on the forehead before letting out a growl and releasing his seed all over the both of their stomachs.

“I love you Daddy. I love you. I lo-oooo!” Dan’s orgasm wracked through his slender frame, causing his vision to go white for only a moment. Phil stroked him through it, gently praising him as he came down from his high. After Dan was done, he burst into tears and kissed Phil all over. He had so many emotions and so many questions. 

“I’ll clean us up tomorrow. I love you, Dan.”

Dan wiped his eyes and snuggled deep into Phil’s chest.

“I love you, Phil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it....and sorry for the wait.


	4. The Thing About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and a little fluff because I have writer's block and who doesn't like character development?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and bad. Real life has been a shit show. I'll try and get this story back on track next chapter.

It had been two days since they had said that they loved each other. Two days of confusion and worry. Phil loved Dan, and Dan loved Phil…but Dan was genuinely afraid of love. Phil didn’t know all of the details, but he knew that something really bad had happened with the last few people that Dan had dated. Dan had an ex girlfriend and an ex boyfriend that Phil had never met. He never explained what went wrong, but the topic alone made Dan distant and defensive. Phil had a couple of guesses, but he never wanted to pry. He simply took mental notes of the way his friend would constantly pinch at his own stomach and thighs. The way he would call himself a cow if he ever ate more than one plate of food. The way that he would flinch if someone moved too quickly or yelled when Dan didn’t expect it. Phil didn’t know all of the details, but he didn’t have to. Dan was afraid of love, and so Phil would wait until he wasn’t. 

It had been two days since they had said much to each other at all. They still cuddled on the couch. Phil stroked Dan’s hair while he read his emails, but they didn’t talk. The air felt thick and unsettled, and Dan knew that it was his fault. Phil was extremely understanding even when Dan didn’t deserve it. He never pushed even when his feelings were getting hurt. He was patient and kind with Dan. He always had been. He wasn’t like anyone else. He was sweet and he was selfless. 

(One day, Dan thought. One day, I’m going to give him my entire being. I’m going to love him with everything I have. One day, I won’t be so afraid to do that. )

It had been two days since they had been intimate. Neither one of them tried to initiate it. There was too much to think about and their flat couldn’t be their safe place if neither one of them felt safe. Phil felt like he had pushed Dan too much, and Dan felt like he was disappointing Phil by being so afraid. It left them both emotionally drained and insecure. They slept in separate beds, confused and lonely and scared. 

Dan HATED it. He hated the distance and the cold nights. The fact that he couldn’t smell Phil in his own sheets. He hated waking up alone, knowing that all of his warmth was across the hall. He hated that he had gotten a taste of Eden and then closed himself off from it. The concept chewed him up inside. The man had cried himself to sleep for two nights.

He could NOT have a third night like this. 

It was Sunday morning when Dan woke up with tears in his eyes. He must’ve had a bad dream, but all that remained was the feeling of dread and the cold tears on his cheeks. He felt like he couldn’t take enough air in his lungs and like he needed to hide. This wasn’t the first time Dan had woken up having a panic attack. Honestly, it was becoming a more frequent occurrence. The stress from work and his own repressed issues were really getting to him, and his only bit of solace was across the hall. 

Phil. That’s all Dan wanted.

Dan wiped his eyes, determined and annoyed. He ripped his bedspread off and stomped towards his closet. At the bottom, he pulled out Phil’s old green pullover jacket and put it on. Dressed in nothing but the jacket and his briefs, he tiptoed into Phil’s room. Phil was still asleep, looking angelic as his chest gently heaved from his deep breaths. Dan smiled softly, feeling fond and a little sad. The blue eyed boy looked so peaceful, while Dan had been sleeping like shit. It was then that he noticed the small bottle of vodka and the rock glass on his night table. Phil wasn’t a heavy drinker and barely ever made drinks at home. It looked so out of place in Phil’s room that Dan slightly cringed.

Phil, ever the gentleman. He’d rather sit alone and drink himself to sleep if it meant he wouldn’t upset Dan.

The younger boy moved toward the bed and proceeded to get under the covers. Phil was awoken by the feeling of arms wrapped around him and cold feet against his legs.

“Huh-Dan?” He asked, sleep making his voice deep and heavy.

“Yeah” the boy whispered, wrapping tighter around Phil’s waist. His body was on auto pilot, seeking out all of the warmth that he had been so desperate for. He began whining gently. He couldn’t help it. He felt himself losing all logic. His brain and his body didn’t care about how confusing all of this would be. He just needed this. He needed Phil. He needed…

“Baby boy, I’ve missed you. Can you forgive me?”

Dan looked into Phil’s tired eyes and could see pain. Phil was sad. Dan probably needed to think of some other things, but he couldn’t. Phil was sad. Dan had made Phil sad.

“I’m not mad at you. I missed you too. So so much.” 

Dan was in little space. There was no doubt about that. Phil felt his heart jump at the sentence that came out of his lover’s mouth. There he was, wearing Phil’s jacket and whining in a pathetically cute way while staring with warm chocolate colored doe eyes. It didn’t matter that they weren’t dating, not for Phil. Love was so much more than that for him. 

“Dan, I could care less if you call me your boyfriend or not. I love you and nothing is going to change from you knowing that. I’m going to treat you like the angel you are, whether I’m your boyfriend or not. Do you understand?”

Dan responded with a kiss to Phil’s collar bone and his nails gently digging into the older man’s shoulder blades. He felt his entire body light up by the sincerity in Phil’s voice. He loved him. God, did Dan love him. 

“Daddy, I’ll never let you sleep without me again. I never want to make you sad. You’re the best Daddy and you make me warm. I never want you to go to bed sad again. I pwomise.” 

Phil held Dan close. No more words were needed. They fell asleep as the rest of London hustled and bustled and Dan slept better than he had in two days.


	5. What Phil Likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Phil's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took hours to write and it got weird y'all. I don't even know. Come play warning? It got a little weird y'all. Goodnight.

Phil was naturally a pretty timid guy. Not boring per se, but his eccentricities were rather PG-13. He liked kooky colors and horror movies and interesting books. At the tender age of 29, everyone that knew Phil adored his innocence and valued his ability to throw a great party with the aid of board games, sweet treats and a classy amount of alcohol. Phil Lester wasn’t the guy you admit your sexual escapades to, and likewise, it was hard to imagine Phil having scandalous nights of his own. He could make the naughty reference or two, but it was widely accepted that he was painfully vanilla. An angel bean. A cinnamon bun. 

Even Dan, who in his dream of dreams never thought he’d get this far with his idol, thought that Phil only engaged in fetishes and kinks for Dan’s benefit. If he were honest, he wouldn’t be able to point out one thing that they did in bed that was “Phil’s thing”. The kink that made him lose all of his control. The Northern boy had the ability to turn Dan into a fucking animal and then turn right around and get him in touch with his subconscious little needs. Dan couldn’t say the same. Even in the hottest sessions they had, Phil was focused and well composed. His dirty talk was clear and thought out. His moans were erotic yet reserved. In every aspect, Phil was a gentleman. Prepared and collected. Dan didn’t mind much, but there would be times where he wanted nothing more than to give the man the same satisfaction of letting loose. He wanted Phil to indulge in the filthy part of his desires. He wanted him to be reckless and seek out his own pleasure. The younger boy just didn’t know how to actually get him to do it. That is…until he borrowed Phil’s laptop.

They knew each other’s passwords. They borrowed electronics from one another all of the time. Of course Dan had seen the porn sites in Phil’s browsing history (because who would go incognito on their own laptop?) but he had the human decency to never click the links. On this particular night, Dan had stolen Phil’s laptop to prepare for a Younow broadcast due to the fact that his own MacBook had decided, much like the man who owned it, to completely shut down for a few days. Dan had taken it to a tech specialist who was able to revive it, but only so much had been saved in his cloud storage. His Mac was like a fetus that needed almost everything reinstalled from his recording software to his favorite kick ass play lists. 

Dan still had 20 minutes before he needed to fight with the website, and as he clicked away to get to the homepage he was startled to see a very graphic thumbnail of somebody with a penis riding reverse cowgirl on another man while wearing a short skirt and thigh high stockings. Dan’s eyes widened as he read the vulgar title and before he could mentally scold himself for his curiosity, he had pressed play. 

The video featured a man dressed in a pink skirt that barely covered his privates and a Victoria’s Secret thong that matched. The boy had brown hair and a frame that compared fairly with Dan’s. The porn star was swaying his hips back and forth, speaking to the man behind the camera. It was so strange to listen to the model beg to have his pussy licked and his clit played with, but the dialogue and sultry tone coming from the bottom made Dan’s lower half extremely warm extremely fast. The rest of the scene played out the way he thought it would. A taller man entered the frame and pushed the boy onto the bed , shoving the panties roughly to the side while rimming his partner greedily. The thong was ripped off shortly after, and the boy was prepped hastily as his skirt was hoisted up, revealing his erection. A few minutes later, the boy was riding his lover, panting and begging for his Daddy to come in his “pussy” and tell him that he was his princess. The dominant man complied, praising the smaller man for how tight and pretty he was. The scene finished with the man releasing into his partner and waiting to watch the semen spill out of him. 

Dan stared at the screen long after the video was done, cheeks rosy and pupils blown. He imagined Phil, staring at him as if he was a four course dinner. He imagined pale, slender fingers pushing up his skirt and smacking his ass. The idea of a deep, gruff, Northern accent telling him that he was tight and perfect and pretty made him quiver. Would Phil like that? Could Dan give him that? His answer was a green thumbs up that had been clicked on the video. Next to that was one word; favorited.

Dan cancelled the Younow session with less than 5 minutes notice and a poor excuse on Twitter. Honestly, Dan didn’t give a shit. All he wanted to do was start shopping for tomorrow.

…

Phil wasn’t a naturally a foul tempered man. He was able to deal with a lot of inconveniences and never vocalize about it. Maybe it was his parents’ peaceful disposition or the fact that it seemed like more energy to get upset than to find a solution to his problems. Either way, it really took A LOT for Phil to become obviously annoyed.

Today was that kind of day. 

He spilled coffee on his phone. He spilled cereal on his floor. He poured coffee into his cereal. The office computer lost 3 of the videos they had recorded and corrupted the audio of a fourth. There was no warranty on his phone. There was no more cereal…and the audio wasn’t corrupted. The microphone had broken. AGAIN. By 4:00, Phil was hanging on by a thread. No ASMR videos or beauty vlogs could bring him serenity. He was fucking aggravated. 

“Phil?” Dan called. Dan. Phil had barely seen him as he was screaming at his computer that failed to find the 2 hour Undertale video that they had recorded. It made him feel instantly guilty. How could he neglect his baby boy? 

“Phiiiiiiiiil. Kitchen. Now.” 

The older man rolled his eyes in exasperation . He had forgotten to clean up the Shreddies from earlier and Phil knew Dan didn’t like mess. As he walked toward the kitchen, he saw Dan through the clear door and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Dan was dressed in his “Total Fucking Darkness” hoodie and a pair of black knee socks. He was wearing no pants which was evident by the flash of tanned flesh Phil saw as Dan got on his knees to finish sweeping up the mess Phil had made. His hair wasn’t straightened, but his eyes and his lips looked strikingly different. It took a few moments for Phil to register that Dan was wearing eyeliner. Black wings on both eyes and a daring red lipstick that matched the red text on his hoodie. Dan looked up at Phil and cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence in response to Phil’s shocked expression. 

“I’m guessing that Daddy is having a hard day?” The words oozed with sex. It wasn’t the little breathy voice that Phil was used to. This tone was dark like tinted glass, and the gaze that fell upon Phil was predatory. He stood, frozen. He couldn’t get over the outfit or the make up or any of it. Dan looked like a doll. There was no other way to describe it.

“It’s alright. Daddies can have hard days too. I want to make it better. Why don’t you take a seat? Let your baby girl make you a drink and something nice to eat.” 

Dan sauntered over to Phil and draped his arms around his shoulders, giving Phil even more to look at as his hoodie began to rise. The elder stood with his mouth agape, words escaping him. Dan giggled and gently pushed Phil towards their now famous blue chair, settling him down and massaging his shoulders. He proceeded to make Phil a gin on the rocks and made sure to bend dramatically as he served it to him. Phil hadn’t said a word. All he could do was stare. Dan refused to let his persona wain. He wanted to be everything Phil fantasized about.

“What does Daddy want me to make? The man of the house deserves something nice.”

“Dan? Baby?” Phil questioned meekly.

Dan shook his pointer finger, indicating that Phil had said something wrong. 

“Uh-uh. Right now, I’m your baby girl. I’m your pretty baby girl and I want to make Daddy a big, warm meal. It’s the least I can do, with how well you treat me.” 

Phil felt a small smile play on his lips, and took a few sips from his glass before allowing himself to stare at Dan without shame. Dan smiled back, leaning seductively against the counter. 

“My pretty baby…girl…doesn’t need to cook for me.” Phil bit his bottom lip after that. Feminization was a pretty new thing for Phil, but he was quickly coming to enjoy it. It felt powerful to have Dan like this. 

“But I do. How can I be a good girl for Daddy if I can’t please you?”

“Oh, you can be a good girl for me. Open your legs and let me see your pretty princess parts.”

Dan squealed and gently raised his hoodie to reveal a black laced seamless thong. Phil groaned as if he was physically pained and downed the rest of his drink. There was nothing else that Phil could focus on. Game over. 

“Daddy finished his drink. Let me get you another one.” Dan opened the fridge and pulled out the gin and the chocolate sauce that they had saved before walking back to his lover. Before Phil could ask why he had pulled it out, Dan popped the cap and poured some of the syrup onto his tongue, keeping eye contact the entire time. The stark contrast of black and red was mesmerizing. Phil charged forward and took the two bottles out of Dan’s hands. He then assaulted Dan’s mouth with his own, licking desperately at the sticky liquid as he held the boy by the back of his neck. He kissed Dan until he couldn’t lick anymore of the sweet syrup off of his lips. The two only broke away because Dan couldn’t breathe, and if Phil had felt lust before, the sight of glassy eyes and smudged red lipstick blew him over the edge. He felt something stir inside of him; dark and ravenous. 

Dan wasted no time. He turned towards the kitchen counter and stuck his ass out as far as he could, presenting himself. 

“Fuck me, Daddy. I hate that I’ve had to wait this long. I want you to take me like the little slut that I am.” 

Phil growled and dropped to his knees, gripping Dan around his hips and licking between his cheeks and the thin fabric of the underwear. Dan ground his length on the counter, thirsty for friction. The younger man couldn’t build a rhythm because Phil was clawing at his panties, shoving them unceremoniously to the side and licking broad stripes against Dan’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Yes! God! More Daddy! You’re making me so wet.” Dan purred. 

Phil lapped at Dan as if his life depended on it, and with every whorish moan that escaped his lover’s mouth Phil felt himself fall into his own subspace. He just wanted to claim Dan. Everything felt hot and down right feral. He stood abruptly, whipping Dan around until they were chest to chest. There was no blue left in Phil’s expressive eyes and he left no room for conversation. The man pushed Dan up onto the counter and yanked the hoodie up, exposing his entire body to the cool air. Dan whimpered pitifully as Phil licked his lips, devouring him with his eyes and roughly pinching his nipples.

“Does my pretty little baby want Daddy to lick her clit? Would that make you feel good?” He asked while tugging harshly at Dan’s sensitive nubs. The younger boy cooed in response, losing the ability to keep control of the situation. That was enough of an answer for Phil to deep throat Dan in one go, barely flinching as his nose hit the base of Dan’s shaft.

“Fucking Jesus fuck, ah!” 

Phil sucked with earnest, moaning deeply in the back of his throat as he savored the taste of Dan on his tongue. Dan bucked his hips as a reflex, expletives and wails falling from his lips. His legs were trembling something awful, but he didn’t care. Phil felt so good around him, bobbing up and down as if doing this to Dan was fun for him. Heat started to pool in Dan’s stomach, and he worried that he’d finish before he could give Phil anything at all. Luckily, Phil appeared to be aware of that and pulled off of his cock with a satisfying “pop” sound. 

“Baby girl, Daddy loves to taste you. So sweet and warm, but were you a good girl? Did you prepare before you got me all worked up in the kitchen? I really hope so, because if not, Daddy might have to hurt his little angel.” 

Dan gasped as he was manhandled again, being lifted up and bent over with his cheek pressed against the gray counter. He closed his eyes, panting and ready. 

“Baby girl? Where is it?” Phil asked harshly, rubbing his clothed erection against Dan’s backside. He didn’t want to say the word because he didn’t want to ruin the foreplay, but he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“By the kettle.” Dan managed. 

“Is my pretty princess ready for Daddy? I want to fuck that tight pussy so deep.”

“Yes Daddy! I played with myself before I came in here. I’m gonna be so good for you. Please take it. Please please please!” Dan could feel his pride being ripped to shreds. The anticipation made him miserable as he waited for Phil to stroke himself with the lube to full hardness. He wanted to feel it all. He wanted-

“AAAAHHH, FUCK YES! Just like that, fuck.” 

Phil threw his head back as he was enveloped in Dan’s heat. He was so happy that the boy had prepped himself, because he knew he couldn’t be gentle. He wanted to fill Dan up and own him. 

“You’re such a good little doll. I love playing with you. Whose pretty pussy is this?” 

“Yours.” Dan choked out as he felt himself stretch around Phil. The feeling was indescribable, as if he were literally getting split in two. 

“Say it again. Whose pretty pussy is this?”

“Yours! “ Dan sobbed, his own cock swollen, heavy, and leaking precome onto the counter.

“Good girl. Can you ride me on the kitchen table? Can you put in work and make Daddy feel good?” 

“Oh, fuck Daddy, yes. I want you to finish inside of me. I want every little bit of it.” 

Phil pulled out harshly, all but making Dan collapse onto the cold tile floor. He didn’t care. Honestly, he loved it. Phil made up for the rough exit by picking Dan up bridal style and gently lying him across the kitchen table. The strong wood didn’t yield as Phil climbed on top of Dan, sucking a bruise onto the younger man’s neck that left him light headed and wanting. Dan quickly turned Phil over and pinned his wrists to the table with one hand. Phil didn’t struggle, instead moaning passionately as Dan guided his dick back inside. After Dan was properly seated, he gently turned himself until he was sat facing the opposite direction of Phil, body pulsing with pleasure. He knew that Phil felt the same which thrilled him. He had never had Phil so vocal. It was perfect and Dan couldn’t feel more confident if he tried. 

“Dan, PLEASE move.” Phil begged, voice cracking. 

“How bad does Daddy want to come?” He responded, doing a gentle figure 8 motion on top of him. 

“Don’t make me beg. I need you.” 

Dan sucked in his breath and lifted himself at an agonizingly slow pace, tightening around Phil’s cock from the base to the tip. Phil whimpered and pleaded , trying his best not to thrust on his own. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of Dan taking the lead. 

“Daddy, you need to be a good boy for me from now on. I don’t ever want to find something out because of a video. If you want a freaky baby girl, all you need to do is buy the panties and I’ll do whatever you like.”

Dan dropped down onto Phil’s member, making the latter cry out. Dan’s lipstick was ruined and his eyeliner was running, adding to the debauchery of him riding Phil while still dressed in the black hoodie. The pentagram appeared to mock Phil as Dan impaled himself again and again. Dan knew when to go faster and slow down; tighten and push out. He knew when to ride the full length and when to sit and swivel his hips. He was edging Phil, and Phil couldn’t take it. The older man felt tears prick his eyes the 3rd time his orgasm began to build, and would’ve felt ashamed if he didn’t know that Dan was close too. The boy on top of him was arching his back, letting tears fall as waves of pleasure ran through his body. His face was littered with ruined make up and his nails were digging deep into Phil’s thighs. He was relentlessly hitting his own prostate, too blissed out to hear Phil cry out his name. It wasn’t until he felt Phil hold him down and spill into him that he registered the convulsions beneath him. Dan sighed happily and rode Phil to completion, thanking him for breeding him so deeply. After only feeling another spurt inside of his body given as a response, Dan decided to ease himself off. The younger boy crawled off of the table, much to Phil’s confusion. 

“Don’t…you want…to come?” the older man huffed out. His entire body felt like lead as he lifted himself off of the table. Dan only giggled and started cleaning the cereal off of the floor again, legs wobbly and tears drying on his cheeks.

“Go to bed, Phil. I’ll be there soon.” 

“But-“

Phil was interrupted by a low moan as seed spilled onto the floor from between Dan’s legs. The sticky, pearl white substance looked odd, but Phil felt the wind get punched out of his lungs as he watched Dan lean over it with his bright pink tongue sticking out and his hand shoved underneath his jacket. Another filthy moan fell from his lips as he licked Phil’s come off of the tile and released more from between his legs. Phil felt like he should stop him, but he was too exhausted to protest. The boy did it two more times before he came himself, small spurts of come leaving a trail on the dirty floor. Dan shuddered and turned to Phil, smiling as if he hadn’t done something extremely taboo. 

“Does Daddy feel better?” 

“He really does, baby girl.”

“Good, because I’m going to take a shower, and all of this cereal and shit better be cleaned when I come back out.” 

“Yes, baby.” 

“Good Daddy.” 

Dan left the kitchen and headed towards his room, but decided to risk one last glance at his lover. His last image before cleaning off all of his sins was Phil licking Dan’s come off of the floor, eyes closed and his cock flushed again.


	6. Phil's Sweet Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil feels a little vulnerable before his 30th birthday...so Dan reminds him of why he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into fluff because I was too embarrassed to turn it into smut. Writer's block is kicking my ass. Hopefully I'll get my groove back soon. Thank you all for your support. Hope you enjoy some lovely drinks on my angel bean's 30th birfday.

Like most people, Phil had days where he just wanted to indulge himself. His go to guilty pleasure was sweets. It seemed that in his older age, his sweet tooth had gotten even more demanding. From dry, sweet cereal to marshmallows and cakes, Phil had found a little happy place in sugary desserts. 

However, Phil had also developed a little guilt about this new found pleasure and he didn’t really know why. Whenever he went to get a bowl of ice cream from the freezer, he’d check to make sure that Dan wasn’t too close by to see him scoop it. He’d hide candy bar wrappers in his dresser drawers. He’d make up bullshit reasons to go to the store just so he could get a sugar cookie from the bakery across the street. The Northerner had no idea why he had become so paranoid about Dan seeing him eat. Partially, he thought that Dan might find him gross for it. Dan was more of a refined foodie than a junk food fiend and Phil was afraid of the judgement of his baby boy seeing him stuff his face. Even more than that, Phil was self conscious of how sensitive he was about the desire to have these moments. He was afraid that he’d somehow be less attractive as a Dom or a caregiver. How commanding can you be when you can’t stop buying chocolates? 

All of these new behaviors and worries had led to something Phil hadn’t felt in a long time; embarrassment. Phil had become more reserved and he knew that it was effecting Dan and their blossoming sex life. Any time that he would initiate something, he’d get incredibly nervous when it was time for him to undress. Long story short, Phil’s snacking was getting to him…literally. His pants fit tighter and no matter what type of shirt he wore, he could see a very prominent pudge. Coupling that with the fact that he was pushing 30, Phil was losing confidence at a ridiculous pace. He had thoughts about his lover leaving him for someone leaner and younger and stressed himself out. 

Once again, Dan and Phil were hitting a wall with one another. They would kiss and hug and cuddle, but they both knew that there was an elephant in the room. Phil felt like a literal elephant. 

Dan didn’t press Phil for details, because he understood up to a point. Dan had also gained a bit of weight as he got older. He knew that Phil was worried about his waist, because he wouldn’t let Dan see him without a shirt on anymore. He also noticed that Phil had been opting for pajama pants instead of his regular jeans while they were in the house. What was awkward for Dan was trying to figure out how to tell Phil that he didn’t mind his new frame. Quite the opposite, actually. 18 year old Dan was attracted to 22 year old Phil because he was different and bouncy and intriguing. 26 year old Dan was attracted to 29 year old Phil because he was focused, gentle and secure. Dan liked that Phil read books and did taxes and had to rest his tired eyes. It was a testament to the time they had spent growing with one another, and the amazing man Phil had become. Also, for whatever reason, Dan genuinely found Phil sexy. Phil had a form that would make him scream “Daddy” in his mind when they were doing nothing at all. He liked the pale and slender hands; the taught muscles in his arms; the slightly dark circles under those soft aqua orbs; and he liked Phil’s stomach. Embarrassingly so. He loved to rub his face on the man’s stomach and thighs, enjoying the warmth and Phil’s breathy laughs. He liked balancing himself as he rode the black haired boy’s length with enthusiasm. Dan was a weird guy, that had a serious attraction to Phil and everything Phil was. 

The awkward part for Dan was that there was no tasteful way to say “I like that you’re getting older and bigger. It’s actually pretty hot as far as I’m concerned so can we please have a proper fuck because I’m desperate?” He also didn’t know if that was really the problem. He just knew his own experiences with body issues and Phil was showing a lot of similar signs. Dan took note of Phil pinching himself and changing his outfits until he found something baggy enough. Dan knew what was happening but he didn’t really know why. Was he doing something to make Phil feel like he was too big? Was he not showing enough interest? Dan didn’t know how that was possible, when he had been aching for Phil for what felt like decades. Either way, he knew he needed to be gentle. It was the least he could do for his friend. His lover. His protector. His everything.  
…  
It was 4 A.M. on a Sunday morning when Dan decided to address Phil about the situation. They had been sleeping in the same bed every night, and no matter how much the younger man begged, he couldn’t get Phil to touch him. Even with the lights off. He knew Phil was interested, because he could feel the erection during their make out sessions. However, as soon as Dan tried to touch Phil’s clothing, the elder stopped everything and stated that he wasn’t up for it. Dan would never want to pressure Phil, but it was getting harder to stay patient. He wanted Phil and he KNEW Phil wanted him. He could hear it in his voice. 

Dan sighed and rolled over, allowing Phil to clumsily get out of the bed and head towards their kitchen. Dan listened to the foot steps and the full thud indicating that Phil had hit his foot (or his head) on the clear glass door. 

“1…2…3…4…5.”

The Brit gently got up from the bed, willing his body to not make enough noise to alert Phil. Dressed in nothing but briefs, he tiptoed towards the kitchen and waited. He could see Phil rummaging through the cabinets. The older lad pulled out some chocolates that were gifted to him for his birthday and gently popped one in his mouth. Dan could see the satisfaction as Phil closed his eyes and chewed slowly. He could imagine the gentle hum of satisfaction as his lover proceeded to eat another.

Dan didn’t understand Phil’s secrecy, but he could respect that this was sensitive for Phil. Emotional even. The gent looked softer; vulnerable even. Was this what Phil did to feel better? Was this Phil’s coping? Dan’s eyes widened at the realization. Phil was a very mature man. Bumbling, but mature. He exuded natural confidence and dominance in his gentle form. Was this Phil’s release? Like Dan engaging in age regression? Dan couldn’t let the question leave his mind, so he decided to ask instead.

Phil panicked when he heard Dan’s foot steps. He slammed the lid back on to the chocolates and tried to throw the box back into the cabinet, but he knew he was too late. Dan was standing there, looking at him and all Phil could do was fidget with his shirt and stare at the floor. He felt so self conscious and unattractive. Like he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

“Phil?” Dan inquired softly.

“I don’t know!” Phil spat defensively. He could feel tears of shame stinging his eyes and he hated it. 

“That’s okay. Can I get closer to you?”

Phil didn’t respond. The whole situation felt ludicrous. 

“Phil, is this…is this something you do to feel better?”

He nodded slightly.

“You don’t have to hide it from me. I still love you.”

Phil looked up to see Dan opening the chocolates again. Dan rubbed his shoulder and pressed a sweet to his soft lips. Phil didn’t know what to do. He felt sensitive and raw. 

“Phil, I love you. I’m not judging. If this makes you happy, then I’m all for it. Open up for me, angel.”

Phil let out a whine that sounded pathetic, even to him. 

“Come on, love. I’ve got you.” 

Phil opened his mouth and let the sweet in. He felt nervous, but he did enjoy having Dan close while he ate. Dan guided Phil to their couch and put a blanket over him. The brown haired boy ran to the kitchen and came back with the chocolates, vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce and some sugar cookies. Phil furrowed his brows. He couldn’t eat all of that.

Dan saw the expression and smiled warmly.

“This is for both of us. You deserve a safe space as much as I do. If you want some sweets, I’ll be right here to rub your tummy. You can feed me too. I want us to feel better together.” 

“Dan…”

“Phil, stop. I don’t get this, but it’s not enough for us to have secrets. We’re going to work through this. Bite by bite.”

So they did. Dan spoon fed Phil ice cream slowly as he gently praised him and caressed him innocently. Phil gently cooed and fed Dan chocolates with his pale digits, mesmerized by the flash of pink tongue and the intimacy he felt. After a while, Phil felt himself relax. Maybe he wasn’t that chunky or weird. Maybe this was okay.

“Do you think I’m less attractive, now that I’m older?” Phil asked after a full stomach and some time.

“Not at all. Actually, I’m so attracted to you that I can barely articulate it.” 

“Even after all of...” He trailed off, disheartened and self conscious again. 

“What? Even after realizing my Daddy needs to feel good, too? After seeing him enjoy himself?” Dan purred, kissing Phil’s cheek. His lips. His stomach. 

“I’m in love with you, Phil Lester. Every part of you. I’m excited to grow old with you, and all I ask is that you let me be your safe place too. That’s all I want.”

Dan kissed Phil deeply and cuddled him on the couch. 

“Promise?” Phil whispered.

“Promise.”


	7. Earned It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's feeling greedy and Dan learns a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. THIS GOT SO WIERD. 
> 
> Uhh...I don't know. WARNING: Come play. Watersports (I'm so sorry). Emotional BDSM. Crying....don't ask me why I want Dan to cry all of the time.
> 
> Y'all...I'm sorry. I hope you like it.

“I’m feeling greedy”. 

Dan raised his eyebrow and looked over at his lover. They were both sat on the couch with nothing eventful happening. Where did that come from?

“What?”

Dan noted the little smirk that played on Phil’s lips as he repeated himself, an octave lower.

“I’m feeling greedy. I want my kitten.”

Dan felt as if he was in a trance as he watched the man lift the laptop he was browsing on and gently place it in his abandoned seat. His mind starting reeling as he watched the raven haired gent drop to his knees and crawl in between his legs, blue eyes glued to his and filled with desire and intent.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“My baby boy didn’t judge me when he found out I was greedy. Maybe he won’t mind it right now.” 

Phil tugged Dan’s sweatpants and boxers down in one fluid motion, gawking at Dan’s flaccid length as if it were his first time playing with him. 

“Ph-Phiiil. Jesus, it’s been so long.”

“I know. I need you.”

It was so alluring to hear Phil purr for him. Rose tint dusted over Dan’s cheeks as he watched the other man kiss his member in an almost loving fashion. His breath hitched as he was mouthed from his shaft to his tip, Phil sighing contentedly the entire time. 

The Northerner lazily lapped at his lover for what felt like eons. It wasn’t until Dan had reached full hardness that Phil pulled away from him, cheeks flushed and his pupils blown. 

“Can you be my good kitten? Can you let Daddy use you up until he doesn’t want to anymore?”

Dan bit his bottom lip and tried his best not to answer too eagerly. Phil’s tone was salacious and indulgent. Something that would sound cheesy in a porno but sounded like heaven as it fell from his lips. Dan felt like a fool, melting over his thick accent and his light kisses, but he also knew that he couldn’t resist it. He wanted Phil SO badly that he’d take literally anything that the man wanted to give him. However, it had been a while since Dan and Phil had played together and Dan wanted to show his disapproval of being made to wait so long. The younger lad tilted Phil’s chin so that he couldn’t kiss him and pulled his face closer, eyes piercing and his grin cocky.

“With how long you made me wait? What makes you think that I’d let you?”

Phil sat back in slight shock, almost as if his confidence had been shaken. Dan immediately regretted the display of arrogance and mentally cursed himself as he watched Phil stand up. Dan lost all bravado, completely prepared to beg for forgiveness just so he could be touched again. He could tell it was too late, though. Phil’s face fell, and Dan found himself looking at a colder version of his partner. He was still beautiful, but Dan felt an unbearable disconnect with the man in front of him and all he wanted was to feel the passion that was there just moments ago.

“I’m sor-“

“Stay there and put your arms behind your back.” Phil instructed flatly.

“Phil-“

“Arms. Now.” 

Dan looked at his lap with shame and silently obeyed. Agony seized his body as he listened to Phil walk into his own bedroom and close the door. He wanted to grovel at Phil’s feet and apologize for stepping out of line. His pride seemed cheap in comparison to Phil’s attention. The boy was so fucking desperate for contact that he felt like he could scream, but his heart sang when he heard the door open again. The gentle footsteps tapping against the hardwood floor sounded so light in tandem to the thumping in Dan’s ears. He honestly wasn’t breathing because of the anticipation. 

“Now…Let’s try this again. Can you be my good kitten?” Phil questioned, sounding aloof. Disinterested.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Don’t call me that. You haven’t earned it.” Phil spat, making Dan cringe. Dan had never lost that privilege or any of them for that matter. How could his gentleman sound so callous?

“You haven’t earned a Daddy, but I’ll let you. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please.”

“Good boy. Now then, understand that you’re trying to earn affection…and until you do, I don’t give a shit about how you feel or what you want.”

Dan gasped in fear as his shirt was yanked forward and cold metal met his wrists. Just like that, Dan was handcuffed with no access to his arms.

“What’s the safe word?”

“Bonsai.” Dan answered. 

“Good. Now, I won’t be mad at you if you need to use the safe word. Remember that, at the end of all of this, it’s your choice.”

Dan looked at Phil and saw his face soften. He looked like his regular angelic self again, and Dan felt his reservations dissipate. He wanted to be the best for Phil. He wanted to earn his Daddy back.

“Thank you.”

Phil gave Dan a quick kiss on his forehead before resuming his punishment. The transition was effortless and Dan found himself looking into cold, dead eyes all over again. The fact that this man had the ability to look at him as if he was almost repulsive destroyed Dan inside, but made him sickeningly aroused. 

“Now then, do you want to be my kitten again?”

“Yes, please.”

“Well then, my kitten is going to learn obedience today.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Phil chuckled at Dan’s docile response. His fiery companion looked timid, chocolate orbs fixated on him and questioning. It was moments like this that Phil could barely remember that Dan was a mature and independent man. Right now, he just looked like Phil’s toy. Something for him to wind up and play with. 

“Spread your legs, bitch. You’re going to give me what I want as soon as I say I want it. Don’t talk. Filthy animals don’t talk. Unless you’re giving me the safe word, I’m not interested in a fucking thing you’ve got to say.”

The response was instantaneous. Dan spread his legs and lifted them until his heels were planted deep into the couch cushions. Phil drank him in, eyeing his growing need and his entrance that looked to be inviting him inside. 

“Who told you to lift your legs? I just said spread them. Are you trying to get me to play with that dirty little hole you’ve got? Hmm?” 

Dan began rutting into the air, embarrassed and aroused. Phil seemed so disinterested in what he was doing to Dan, and the idea of being ignored was making him ridiculously horny. Phil rolled his eyes in response to Dan’s actions and shoved the heel of his hand onto Dan’s swollen head, pinning his member against his stomach and giving an extremely unsatisfying amount of contact. He relished the pitiful groans that Dan let out and made a point to smear the blurts of precum messily against his mushroom tip. 

Phil kept at this for a few minutes and then removed his hand entirely. Dan’s breath was ragged, and he was shaking as if he already had an orgasm building. 

“Little kitten, do you want to be played with? Is that why you’re fucking the air?”

Dan nodded furiously and canted his hips. If Phil was looking to make him desperate, he was doing a great job. The lad was already struggling to make coherent thoughts, and every rude sentence that was spoken in his direction crashed over him like waves of heat and electricity. Phil was fucking with Dan’s head. The blatant disregard for his physical satisfaction or maintaining the boy’s ego made Dan feel unimportant and needy. It was torture, but it made him feel so good that it was hard for him to not beg for more.

Phil pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket and took his time lathering three of his fingers within Dan’s line of sight. Whines filled the room as Dan adjusted his position, trying to lift his legs more without access to his hands. The act made the elder chuckle slightly before he wrapped his clean hand around Dan’s throat, choking him roughly and slamming his head against the back of the couch. Dan struggled against Phil’s hand and felt himself smile as he gasped for air. He was rewarded with a tighter grip and a pointer finger pressing against his entrance. More than anything, Dan wanted Phil to be inside of him. The lad rocked his hips, trying everything he could to have the digit slip in.

Phil grunted and removed both hands from Dan, sneering at the submissive mess he was turning into. It really didn’t take much, and the boy looked as if he was already fucked out. Puffy, raw lips from him biting himself. Pupils wide and a full body blush. His eyes were glassy from the air restriction and if Phil didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that Dan had been drooling on himself. 

“I don’t want to listen to you whine. Be quiet or I won’t play with you at all. I’ll leave you like this.” 

Dan shook his head and pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to be bad. He wanted to be a good boy and get his Daddy to make him feel good. 

Phil reapplied the lube to his fingers and squirted a generous amount between Dan’s cheeks as the younger shivered at the touch. It took all that he had to not cry out as Phil started to rub at the tip of his cock, teasing more pre out of it and playing with the sticky liquid. He felt his leg muscles tighten and swallowed hard. The touches felt so good, but Dan couldn’t get enough friction to feel satisfied. As always, he found himself needing more. 

“You know, that looks yummy. I think I want you to give me more of that.” 

Dan didn’t get the chance to ask what Phil meant before he felt two fingers plunge deep into him, twisting inside and working together to find his sweet spot as quickly as possible. Dan threw his head back and let out a throaty moan, clenching around Phil as he attempted to process the sudden onslaught to his prostate. He could feel himself leaking again, but he had no way to relieve the pressure. He was completely at Phil’s mercy. 

“There it is. All mine to lick up.” Phil continued pumping into Dan roughly and proceeded to stick his tongue into his slit, moaning loudly as he licked the pre out of him little by little. Dan had never been edged, but it felt like torturous bliss. He wanted Phil to fuck him harder. He wanted Phil to get out. He wanted to feel less exposed. He wanted his hole destroyed. All of these desires manifested themselves into Dan leaking endlessly as he squirted all over Phil’s lips. Wet, sloppy kisses and gentle sucking were switched out for broad licks and deep swallows. Two fingers turned into three as the movements became less about Dan’s prostate and more about stretching his tight walls. Phil was quite literally playing with Dan’s ability to orgasm and all he could do was watch as Phil rubbed his pre all over his lips, fingers, stubble and tongue. 

Admittedly, Phil had gotten lost in the act and wasn’t checking in on Dan the way he should’ve been. He wasn’t even sure of whether or not this was even a punishment anymore. Halfway through everything, Phil’s base instincts took over and he just wanted to taste Dan. Everything about him was sweet and warm and delicious and Phil just wanted to be flooded by him. 

“How does it feel, kitten?”

“I can’t take it. I feel so violated. Fuck me, please!” Dan gritted out, body glistening with sweat from exertion.  
Phil smiled and slowly removed his fingers, holding back a moan of his own as he stared at Dan’s puffy, abused entrance. The boy was still squirming and fighting against the handcuffs, but even the slightest touch from Phil made him moan and writhe. 

“Do you think you’ve earned it? Who even said I’d let you have my cock?”

Phil looked at the panic fall over Dan’s face and felt true desire dance through his body. The idea that he could ruin Dan’s entire night by denying him made Phil’s length twitch with interest. The gent smiled and waited to see what Dan would do. 

Dan looked at Phil with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. He…he wouldn’t leave him like this, would he? 

“I…I need you.” 

“I told you at the very beginning. I don’t care.”

Phil’s smile grew as he saw Dan’s lips quiver. In this moment, Phil knew exactly what was happening. He knew that he was falling into his head space. Phil knew Dan was going to cry because he couldn’t have him. Phil also knew that he was going to give in. He was going to take off Dan’s handcuffs and make love to his angel.

Phil also knew, at this exact second, he really was a bit of a sadist.

Phil wanted to see Dan cry over his body. For reasons he didn’t understand, he wanted nothing more than to watch this beautiful man cry and beg for release….and not just any release. Phil wanted Dan to cry and beg for penetration. 

“D-daddy?”

There it was. That little, breathy, shaky voice. Phil closed his eyes and immediately kissed Dan’s temple.

“Dan, are you okay?” He asked, trying his best to sound sincerely concerned.

“Daddy…Daddy, please. Pleeeeaaaaasee….” A single hiccup fell from his lips, and then he was crying softly. Beautiful tears welling up in lovely brown eyes as Dan tried his best to snuggle into Phil’s chest. 

“I’ve got you.” Phil fished the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket and released Dan as quickly as he could. He was greeted with desperate fingers trying to work at the button of his denim and steady sniffles. Phil lifted Dan’s hands to his lips and kissed his fingers. 

“You’re a good boy. I’m sorry I pushed you.”

“No. We’re not done.”

“Baby boy…”

“We’re not done.” Dan pressed. Even though he was still crying, Phil could hear something that made his cock stir. 

“What do you mean?” 

Dan lifted his legs and held the back of his knees with his hands, presenting himself fully with his back on the sofa. He let out another hiccup and stared at Phil expectantly. 

“Dan…”

“I earned it.” He said gently.

It was Dan’s turn to smile as he looked at Phil’s eyes widened and roll into the back of his head. Dan wasn’t stupid, either. He knew what Phil wanted. He wanted to punish Dan for acting as if he didn’t want to be played with. He wanted to be worshipped. He wanted to be Dan’s alpha, and Dan was he going to give him all of that.

Coos and shudders accompanied loud, wet smacking as Phil licked at Dan’s puffy rim. Dan felt his balls grow tight and heavy as Phil licked inside of him greedily. While it only lasted a few minutes, Dan knew that Phil had done that as one more reminder of who Dan belonged to. His body was claimed. Every single inch of it. 

“How do you want it?”

“Rough. God, Daddy. Wreck me, please.” 

Phil complied, pinning Dan’s legs above his head and sinking deep inside of him. Both men moaned, and before Phil had time to think about it, he was setting a brutal pace. The build up had been torturous for him, and all his mind was telling him to do was drill into Dan. Likewise, Dan felt like a worthless doll. Open, messy and desperate. He wanted his Daddy to do whatever he wanted. He had already won, because he had earned his Daddy back. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Phil moaned out, losing himself in the filthy, wet noises coming from the boy beneath him. Dan panted as tears fell and he spread himself wider. His own member was neglected and Dan was perfectly fine with that. All of the edging had made him sensitive, and he just wanted the hard pounding of a good, deep fuck. He smiled with every deep thrust he was given, and he tightened around Phil the best that he could. His efforts were met with sloppy, deep strokes and endless praise. He was such a good boy now. Phil thought he was such a perfect boy.

“Daddy, I need you to make me messy.” 

Phil slowed his pace in favor of looking at Dan. He was already pretty messy, hair curled and dried semen on his stomach. 

“What do you need, love?” 

Dan flashed a bright smile that completely contrasted with tears on his face. 

“I wanna have an accident…and I want Daddy to get messy inside of me.”

Phil furrowed his brows in confusion. He honestly didn’t know what Dan meant by an “accident”, but he was too far gone to care. He wanted release. 

“Sure, baby. That’s okay.” 

Dan giggled and wiggled beneath Phil, indicating that he wanted to start again. The latter didn’t protest, hissing in satisfaction at how loose and warm Dan was as he thrust in and out with purpose. Phil was no longer in the mood to tease, and Dan was ready to break down with how badly he needed to orgasm. 

It was Phil who first reached his peak, burying himself deep inside of Dan and growling as he emptied his load. He exited slowly and immediately placed his hand on Dan’s erection which was in desperate need of attention. 

“No, Daddy.” Dan whined.

“What is it, baby?” Phil asked, trying his best to stay focused. 

“I can’t be on the couch. I need tile.”

Phil scooped Dan into his arms and gently walked him to the kitchen. Dan took his position on the ground, placed on all fours and trembling. 

“Can I still have an accident, please?” Dan asked, out of breath and whiny.

“Yes. You earned it. How can I help?”

Dan placed his face on the ground and stuck out his ass, freshly filled. 

“Play with your mess, and I’ll do the rest.”

Phil licked his lips as he dipped two fingers inside of Dan, appreciating the guttural cry he was given in response. Phil didn’t even know this was a kink of his until Dan had done it the last time. Phil had a thing for cream pies and playing in semen. He knew that it was dirty, but it felt amazing and tasted amazing and the greatest part of it all was that Dan liked it too. He massaged against the boy’s sweet spot, purposely sloshing his seed around as he did it. It only took that and a few firm strokes from Dan before he was yelling and shaking violently.

Phil quickly realized what “accident” Dan wanted to have as he saw a stream of yellow leave his body and hit the white tile. Dan must have been holding it for a while and the pleasure of letting it out was enough to send him over the edge. Phil watched in amazement as semen spilled from his cock and his ass, Dan sweating and shaking and grinding into it all. Phil rubbed his back as he rode his high to completion, immediately lifting the boy and heading towards the shower when he was done. Dan was barely conscious, but he tried his best to help balance his weight and he was placed in the bath tub. 

“You did so well, baby. I’ve got you now. You can take a nap and I’ll wake you when it’s time for you to get up.”

“Thank you, Daddy”. Dan mumbled, eyes closing as warm water enveloped his sore body. 

“Think nothing of it.” Phil whispered as he kissed Dan’s temple and began gently washing the boy’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, but please be gentle. I'm rusty with gay smut my dudes


End file.
